Rekindling Love
by NightKDuet
Summary: Nightmare. Confession. Rejection. But what is the reason for all this? RukaKain pairing. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight**

**KainRuka fluff :)**

**Rekindling Love**

"Ruka." The sound of her name brought her back to reality. Her soft brown eyes slowly peeked open to perceive the tall guy kneeling in front of her.

_Kain_…They stared at each other for a moment until she realized she had been dozing off in the garden for some time and turned her attention to the reddish-golden sun that was just above the horizon. She finally realized that it was about time for the sun to set.

"Hmm?" Ruka asked, while still trying to wake herself up. She was sitting down on the wooden bench with her books in her lap. "What happened?"

He settled himself down next to her in the bench. "He's back." Right away, she knew who he was talking about.

Of course, she already knew this beforehand. "I guess." She had already realized that Kaname-sama loved Yuuki-sama very much and knew that she was no match against Yuuki-sama in attaining Kaname-sama's love. She had almost given up, except for the lingering feelings that still remained in her heart. She wanted to see him but at the same time, wanted to refrain herself from seeing him.

Kain stared at her in mild curiosity. "Aren't you going to see him?"

"Later, maybe. Right now, no," Ruka responded, feeling even more hopeless than before. But she remembered something that she wanted to say to Kain for a long time. "Thanks."

"For what?" Kain was now really taken aback. His bright auburn eyes showed surprise.

"For always being there for me. I never got to thank you properly," Ruka replied, grabbing his hand and squeezing it briefly in a rare display of affection. Then she let go just as quickly. Her heart started pounding a little faster and she just dismissed that as a feeling of awkwardness of showing a bit of appreciation.

Kain did not say anything. His eyes were focused on the sun but his mind was overdriven by the thought that Ruka was slowly acknowledging him. "Aah…you're welcome."

"I'm going to sleep properly until the class starts," Ruka said as she got up. Kain got up as well to follow her. "Did you come all the way here just to tell me that Kaname-sama is here?"

"I guess," Kain said, vaguely.

"Oh."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"NO!" Ruka woke up and sat up in the bed. Her mind was reeling and her back was sweating. She was exhausted but she had to find someone right now. She ran out and went down the hallway as quickly as her legs can carry only to bump into someone. "I'm sorry."

"Ruka?" a familiar voice asked in concern. "What's wrong?"

Then tears started falling slowly. She hugged the person in front of her firmly, not intending to let go. She breathed a sigh of relief. "You're alive."

Kain was even more confused than before. "Of course." Not knowing what to do, he put one arm around his waist and the other one around her shoulder to bring her close to him in order to comfort her. He wasn't complaining about the fact that she was hugging him out of her own will but he was more worried what could have scared her to the point that she would come right away to hug him, seeking assurance.

"I'm sorry. I dreamt about you getting killed…right in front of my eyes." She shuddered at the dream again. She gave out a soft, mirthless laugh. "Look at me, I'm so pathetic… a vampire who's scared of a dream. Who ever heard of that?" she said half-sarcastically.

She was about to pull back and let him go but he stopped her by holding her in an embrace more firmly. "You okay?"

"Yeah." But her body betrayed her. Her hands were still a little shaky and her body refused to budge from her current position. The dream still vividly replayed in her mind over and over.

_The silver bullet pierced his heart, blood sprouted everywhere, and fire burned the place around her. Smoke clouded the area, making it harder to see and breathe. She lifted her hands off the ground only to realize that her hands were covered in blood._

_She called "Kain" over and over. Her heart beat against her ribcage and her mind pounded as well. She was feeling dizzy and light-headed. She needed to find Kain. She suddenly arrived next to a body lying down on the cold ground. _

_A white uniform…orange hair…those eyes that always gazed at her with affection and concern. "Kain...Kain...Kain." No matter how many times she called out, his eyes revealed lifelessness. Now that she looked again at herself, she was covered in blood: Kain's blood. His white uniform was red. Then she felt herself sinking further and further into unconsciousness. Kain…_

Wait a minute…she was floating? She realized that someone was carrying her. Kain put her down on her bed gently. He had been the one who carried her over to her bedroom. Before he completely let go of her, she clutched the hem of his shirt. "Umm…" She suddenly became nervous and her throat became dry. "Will you stay with me…until I sleep?"

Kain, who was worried for her, was now beyond speechless at this turn of the event. He nodded his consent and sat on the edge of her bed. She held onto his hand tightly and screwed her eyes shut. Ruka spoke up, "If you're tired, you can lay down next to me…you must be tired, too. The bed's big enough to fit two of us anyway."

Ruka scooted far to the other side of the bed, while Kain slowly lied down on the other side. Several minutes passed in silence until Kain spoke up, "Feels like we're back to our childhood."

"I was thinking the same thing," Ruka said, while looking up at the ceiling. Kain was looking up as well, still holding onto Ruka's hand. "Lots of memories."

"Hm. You and Aidou used to fight a lot," Kain reminisced. "Even now, that hasn't changed," he added almost as an afterthought.

"We met Kaname-sama back then when we were kids," Ruka reminded him. "I don't know why… I became so in love with him."

He fell silent after that. "Are you…over him?" he carefully asked.

She turned her head to look at him momentarily. "I'm getting better and I'm trying my hardest to get over him. I think I almost reached that point… Well, next time I fall in love, I want to fall in love with someone who will love me back." Then she muttered awkwardly, "Yeah, well, I hope so, someday."

He chuckled softly. "I think," he paused, "there will be no problem in finding that next love."

He turned to look at her at the same time she turned to look at him. Their eyes met, which spoke more than the words ever could. His intense look showed love that he had been hiding for years. His bright auburn eyes seemed to be much more sharper and firmer and his steady gaze seem to see right through her.

Her soft brown eyes showed hope, despair, and confusion. He grabbed her arms gently and pulled toward him. She was breathless from nervousness. She froze when he put his arms around her waist to bring her closer. She was facing his chest and she could hear his steady heartbeat and a hint of…restlessness?

"What do you think?" Kain asked her. "You and me."

Right now thoughts were fleeting from one memory to another. Since when did Kain start to like her? Was she so blind as to not see what was in front of her? Then she remembered Kaname-sama…Kaname-sama… all those countless days imagining what would be like to be with him…her unrequited love…so many years had passed…her love diminished but the small part of the longing was still there nonetheless. How long had Kain been waiting for her?

Tears started to fall from her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She started to cry harder. Then she said those dreaded words, those hurtful words. "I don't think…it will work." At the same time she said it, she felt hundreds of pounds of weight on her shoulders. Guilt mounted up even higher on her heart. She was sobbing quietly.

She felt him loosening his hold on her. "It's fine."

"I'm sor--" Ruka was cut in the middle of her sentence.

"Shh…just sleep for now," Kain responded. Ruka started to quiet down and her sob slowly lessened until the exhaustion took toll and she fell asleep quietly.

Kain looked at her sadly. His arms tightening around her, he whispered to her sleeping form, "How much longer do I have to wait for you?" Kain was glad that Ruka was asleep because if she were awake, she would have seen a single tear escaping from his dull, auburn eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ruka," Kain called out from behind her. Many days have passed since that night but since that night of confession, Ruka had been ignoring Kain everyday. Kain was starting to feel frustrated and angry. "Ruka."

She sat still hoping that Kain would give up soon. Her knuckles were turning white from squeezing the pencil bag in her hand. Whether it was out of annoyance or nervousness, he didn't know but he was feeling too furious to care about what she was feeling then.

Kain fell silent. Did he offend her by confessing to her? He didn't regret anything that happened between Ruka and him thus far. But he didn't know her feelings. He couldn't ask either because she was obviously ignoring him.

After Ruka left, Kain still sat in his seat for a long time, to think. A soft voice spoke up from behind him. "I guess Ruka is ignoring you?"

Kain looked back to see Rima sitting on the desk, an inquiring look pasted on her face. "Aah," he simply responded. "Is everything okay with her?"

"I guess. She talks even less now. She's always thinking deeply. I'm guessing you already confessed to her?" Rima said, looking toward the front of the classroom with a bored expression. She took out a pocky box from her pocket and started chewing on one. "Want one?"

He shook his head no at the pocky offered to him. "I did but she didn't say anything."

"I could help you…a little," Rima said, breaking off the pocky she was eating.

"How?" Kain asked, looking back at her curiously. She was still wearing that apathetic expression but he could see that she was thinking deeply about something.

"You only get one chance. You know that ball that is coming up, right? She said she wouldn't go," she responded as she got off from the desk. She started walking toward the door. "Well… you already know where she'll be at. You wouldn't have to waste time looking for her in the ballroom."

Just before she closed the door of the classroom, she murmured, "Good luck."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kain was just about to explode with anger. Usually, he was always calm and composed but when it came to Ruka, he often became unsure and restless. His mind constantly reminded him that tonight was when he would confront Ruka. He dressed rather casually with a striped collared shirt and a long white khaki pants.

It was not hard to find Ruka for she was sitting on her favorite bench again. She was sleeping peacefully. Many sleepless nights finally lulled her to sleep in her safe place. She was already looking thinner than she looked last time. His anger subsided a bit after seeing her tired face. She opened her eyes slowly to look straight at him.

Instead of greeting him, she frowned at him and kept silent. Kain silently sat down next to her, knowing she wouldn't run away.

He was the first to break the silence. "Why were you ignoring me for the last few days?"

Instead of answering him, she chose to look somewhere else. Then she quickly stood up to leave but the firm grip on her wrist prevented her from doing so. "Anything is fine but don't ignore me." He sounded beyond furious. "I'll ask once again. Why are you ignoring me?"

"Let go of me. I don't want to talk to you right now," Ruka retorted angrily. She tried to free her wrist but his grip was just too strong.

He stood up in a second and yanked her toward him. She was now facing him but she still refused to look at him in the face. She smelled something burning and looked behind his shoulder only to see that the small bushes were catching on fire.

He held both of her hands with his own but did nothing to stop the fire. He almost growled, "Why are you ignoring me?"

"I simply don't want to talk to you," she asked now gazing straight at his smoldering, fiery eyes. "Why are you always looking out for me?" she muttered, rather impulsively. She wanted to turn her eyes to somewhere else but his eyes now held her captive. His eyes spoke to her about his hurt and sadness that he was feeling.

"You…already know by now, don't you?" Kain spoke harshly, his breath tickling her face. His face was so close. She backed up more and more, trying to put some space between them.

"I don't know. I don't know," Ruka kept repeating while backing up step by step. "I just…I just didn't want to hurt you anymore than I already did." At same time she finished her sentence, she hit the back of a tree.

"What do you mean?" His grip on her lessened as he looked at her eyes searching for the truth. His anger, however, was still present.

All the things rushed out from her mouth. "I realized…I realized how I hurt you all these years. I thought that I was just being a burden to you. I didn't think I deserved you so I ignored you so that I could make you purposely hate me," Ruka said as she gazed at Kain. "I still don't think I deserve your love."

By now, the fire had already been extinguished and the cool breeze blew, ruffling everything in the forest. Ruka was glad that Kain had cooled down rather quickly but was worried about what was going to come next.

"Who…" Kain trailed off, while Ruka stayed still. "Who told you that you don't deserve my love? What about all those past years? Did you think it was just going to go away easily just because _**you**_ ignored _**me**_?"

Anger slowly diminished from Kain's eyes. His eyes were now looking gentler and kinder. Ruka missed this part of him during the time she ignored him. "I thought that I was holding you back because I didn't reject you outright. I thought of you as my good friend all this time." Still showing a bit of pride, she smiled, ironically. "I didn't like the idea that I was causing you suffering and pain… Looks like my plan backfired."

He pulled her closer and tucked her head under his chin. His rage had been completely banished. Relief washed over him as he felt her hug him back "Don't do that again," he said, seriously.

Ruka's arms tightened around him. "I won't," she promised.

He pulled back and gazed at her eyes, lovingly. Then his eyes shifted to her lips. "May I?"

Instead of replying, she kissed him first instead. They shared a passionate kiss, promising each other an unbreakable bond of love. They poured all their heart and soul, filling all the emptiness in their hearts with the newfound emotions.

They broke free in need of breath. "Am I allowed…to love you back?" Ruka questioned, putting her hand on Kain's cheek.

He leaned into her touch, closing his eyes. "Of course, Ruka." He opened both of his eyes, looking at her with unwavering gaze. "Anytime." Then their lips met once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Don't forget to review! But no flames! Constructive criticisms are okay.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**(Extra) **_For those who want to read the random continuation of the story.

"Let's go. They must be wondering where we are," Ruka said as she led Kain back to the academy.

Kain sighed. "I guess so." Kain had wanted to spend more time with Ruka alone but consented to Ruka's wish.

They were almost at the academy when a familiar female voice sounded from somewhere in the forest. "Ehhhh. Congrats. You guys resolved your problems?" Rima made herself known as she stepped out from behind the tree.

"Rima? How did you--" Ruka started to ask but was prevented from finishing her question by another voice.

"So you guys are together now?" Senri appeared right next to Rima. Senri looked amused, "Lovers, eh?"

"Wait, how do you know this?" Ruka asked once again, feeling embarrassed.

"So, it is true." Aidou appeared and leaned back into the tree, looking up at the sky with his arms crossed.

"Uhh…" Ruka was speechless. "What I meant was--"

"Just leave it alone. They already understand," Kain interrupted, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Good thing I decided to help out," Rima said as she looked at the couple.

Ruka immediately snapped her attention to Rima. "Wait, what?"

"Oops," Rima responded. Looking nonchalant and unfazed, she stated, "Slip of a tongue."

"So you're the one who--" Ruka started to say.

"Yup," Rima replied, simply. "That was me."

"Rima, you… I'll get you back for this," Ruka threatened.

Rima responded by briefly sticking her tongue out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**That's it, folks! I hoped you liked it.**


End file.
